degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Nuñez
Alexandra "Alex" Nuñez (b. 1988 in Toronto, Canada) is a Canadian teenager. Alex attended Degrassi Community School in Toronto, graduated in 2006, and as of 2007 currently resides in Ajax. She is portrayed by Deanna Casaluce. Season 3 Alex first appeared as Jay Hogart's equally rebellious girlfriend. She was always seen with Jay, and didn't have much development. She became a key character when she began to torment Emma Nelson. The feud quickly resulted in a brutal, hallway brawl when she picked the wrong day to harass Emma. Her hatred for Emma was her first and foremost element. Season 4 When Paige Michalchuk needs a job to raise her own money, she decides to work at a movie theater in the mall. When she realizes that Alex is an employee there, she isn't pleased. Alex and Paige have friction at first, but soon grow to respect each other and become friends. Although she never really met Rick Murray, Alex already hates him because of his violence to Terri MacGreggor. She later confesses to Emma that her mother and herself are abused sometimes by her mother's drunken boyfriends, therefore knowing firsthand what domestic abuse is like. Alex conspires with Jay and Spinner to get revenge on Rick by dumping paint and feathers on him during a game show he, Emma, Jimmy, and Toby participate in. She was the only one of the three who conspired to dump the paint on Rick to not get expelled, and was sorry for pulling the prank. Rick then became the culprit behind a tragic school shooting. She told Jay that while he probably didn't want to talk about the shooting, she did, as she felt remorse for her actions. Spinner most likely does not reveal her name to Ms. Hatzilakos because she didn't help convince Rick that Jimmy was behind the prank and she already felt somewhat regretful for her actions before the shooting. When Alex feels sick, she goes to the doctor and learns that she has contracted gonorrhea. Confused about how Jay could have given her the STD if she was his only partner, he reveals he's been hooking up with other girls in the ravine. When Alex realizes one of the girls is her best friend Amy, an enraged Alex punches her in the face during rehearsal of their rendition of Dracula. Alex, subsequently, ends her friendship with Amy and breaks up with Jay. Season 5 Paige's ex-boyfriend Matt returns to break up with her, but leaves her with a parting gift — marijuana. They use it and are high on their college interviews. Meanwhile, Paige encourages Alex to look for a good university to attend after graduation, although Alex continuously insists that she has 'no future'. Eventually, Alex agrees to attend the college fair, but only if Paige gets high with her, which later leads to an argument between her and Alex about Alex's future. Paige later apologizes, having not realized how bad Alex's home life was. Paige admits that she's scared about the future as well, and she and Alex share a small moment. Alex and Paige went to the Kevin Smith movie premiere at Degrassi, where they pretended to be a lesbian couple to get into the after-party. Afterwards, they went back to Alex's house to get shoes since Paige left hers at the premiere. At Alex's place, Paige met Alex's mother and, eventually, her mother's boyfriend Chad. After a violent fight between Chad and Alex, resulting in Alex being knocked over an end table, they went back to Paige's to spend the night. Before going to bed, Alex said "I'm in trouble, Paige", but she was not talking about what happened with Chad. She then leaned in and kissed Paige, and Paige surprisingly found herself kissing Alex back. Paige was very awkward and slept on the couch. The next morning, she was not herself around Alex. Jay saw the two girls kissing in the alleyway during the school day and told Hazel, who confronted Paige. Paige said that Alex meant nothing to her, not knowing that Alex was standing behind her. Eventually, Paige went to visit Alex at home and told her that she was lying, Alex meant everything to her. They then began dating. Alex and Hazel greatly disliked each other, but Paige urged the girls to be nicer to each other, since they were both important to her. In an attempt to bond, the trio went on a shopping trip. After Hazel made a comment about Alex not being able to afford some of the clothes, a fight broke out between them. Paige was tired of the fighting and stopped talking to both of them. They decided to stop fighting, and invited Paige to hang out with them. A humorous and playful cappuccino fight ensued, after which the three girls ended up laughing about it in the mall security office. As graduation approached, Paige was stressing out about Banting and she wanted Alex to have a plan after high school. Alex said she preferred "living in the now" after she got fired from the movie theater for talking back to a customer. Alex felt like she was holding Paige back and broke up with her. She then went home to find Jay. She wasn't pleased to see him, and he offered himself to her as a "quick rebound" but she refused, revealing herself as a lesbian, not bisexual, and how hurt she was for breaking up with Paige. Jay genuinely felt sorry for Alex and promised her they would just be friends. Alex showed that she harbored no ill will towards Paige by hugging her at graduation, but her expression showed that she wasn't over her either. Season 6 Although Alex graduated, she went back to Degrassi for another year to improve her grades. She has a new aspiration to become a physical therapist. In need of more extracurricular activities to put on her college application, Alex reluctantly joins the girls lacrosse team where she meets a girl named Serena. Apparently, Alex used to bully Serena, like shining a laser pointer in her eye. Alex had no memory of this. At some point, she started dating a girl named Carla although she seemed to not be over Paige. At the end of the season, she became a stripper to make ends meet when Chad went to jail for credit card fraud and her and her mother were in danger of being evicted. She rekindled her relationship with Paige, and quit stripping for good. Her mom got mad when she found out she had quit her job (she didn't know it was stripping) because she had given all the rent money Alex had made to Chad's bail. She got so angry that her mom would give their only money to the guy that put them in that situation in the first place, she left and moved in with Paige, Ellie, and Marco. Season 7 Paige's career was going very well, but Alex was just being lazy and jobless after her last semester at Degrassi. Paige's job required a lot of driving, but she was unable to renew her license online. Alex agreed to drive her around. One day she was supposed to pick Paige up but ended up getting high with Jay when he was depressed over his breakup with his girlfriend Mel, Alex's former co-worker at the strip club, making Paige furious. Paige broke up with Alex after she failed to send out chocolates like she promised to do for Paige's job, thinking it was stupid and unnecessary, since the chocolates were so expensive and Alex came from a poor background. Paige kicked Alex out, saying "This is the right thing to do, but it still hurts." Alex then went on to live with her mother's cousin in Ajax. Relationships *Jay Hogart **Start Up: Before "Gangsta Gangsta" (306) **Broke Up: "Secret, Part Two" (415) ***Reason: Jay cheated on Alex with many different girls. *Paige Michalchuk **First Relationship ***Start Up: "The Lexicon of Love, Part Two" (512) ***Broke Up: "High Fidelity, Part One" (518) ****Reason: Alex felt like she needed to find her own way and she didn't want to drag Paige down. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Don't You Want Me, Part Two" (619) ***Broke Up: "Love is a Battlefield" (703) ****Reason: They realized they were way too different. *Carla **Start Up: Before "Free Fallin', Part One" (614) **Broke Up: Before "Love My Way" (616) Trivia Alex Nunez-along with Darcy Edwards, Mia Jones, and Derek Haig-has had the shortest time as main character (two seasons). Others with the shortest times as main characters were: Terri MacGregor, Hazel Aden and Jay Hogart (three seasons); Craig Manning and Ashley Kerwin (four seasons); Damian Hayes and Kelly Ashoona (one season). Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids